


Keeping It Quiet

by ChocolateOrangeCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Allusion to smut, Camping, Cutesy, Day At The Beach, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One Shot, Pack Family, Road Trips, Summer, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but nothing explicit, pushy pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeCat/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeCat
Summary: It's the summer after senior year, and the pack have come up with a fun little game to play cupid with Stiles and Derek. It's success? That depends on who you ask.-They're chilling outside during lunch period on the last day of the semester, sweating like there's no tomorrow when they concoct the plan. To, the surprise of literally no one, it's Erica's idea."Stiles and Derek are getting seriously awkward. I'm going to vom if they don't just bang already." Erica comments, fanning herself with her binder. Malia groans in agreement."Can't we just... force them together?""That's not really-" Allison starts, but Erica cuts her off."We absolutely could!""Erica." Boyd warns his girlfriend, but she shrugs him off."I reckon we could totally get them together. I mean, it's a win-win? They get some, and we get to not be drowned in UST."Lydia smirks in agreement, and Allison rolls her eyes. The boys mostly look apathetic."Stiles does deserve to have someone." Scott offers reluctantly."I don't think we can handle Derek having another evil slash psychotic girlfriend." Malia puts it bluntly."Perfect, I'm glad we're all in agreement."





	Keeping It Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Not an original plot by any stretch of the imagination, but I wanted to write it- so I did! 
> 
> Age-wise I'm putting Stiles at 18/19 and Derek about 23.
> 
> Usual disclaimer, I don't own Teen Wolf and don't put my work on goodreads or similar :)

They're chilling outside during lunch period on the last day of the semester, sweating like there's no tomorrow when they concoct the plan. To, the surprise of literally no one, it's Erica's idea.

"Stiles and Derek are getting seriously awkward. I'm going to vom if they don't just bang already." Erica comments, fanning herself with her binder. Malia groans in agreement.  
"Can't we just... force them together?"  
"That's not really-" Allison starts, but Erica cuts her off.  
"We absolutely could!"  
"Erica." Boyd warns his girlfriend, but she shrugs him off.  
"I reckon we could totally get them together. I mean, it's a win-win? They get some, and we get to not be drowned in UST."  
Lydia smirks in agreement, and Allison rolls her eyes. The boys mostly look apathetic.  
"Stiles does deserve to have someone." Scott offers reluctantly.  
"I don't think we can handle Derek having another evil slash psychotic girlfriend." Malia says bluntly.  
"Perfect, I'm glad we're all in agreement."  
"We should turn it into a game." Isaac grins, a glint in his eye.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We could pair up and take it in turns? Whoever wins gets fifty bucks?" Lydia says smoothly.  
And like the little shits they are, they agree to it. 

They forget about the game for a little while, but sure enough Erica sets up a group chat, excluding the boys in question.

'Project Sterek'  
Erica: ok so for yall that forgot the teams are me + boyd, lydia + allison, scott + isaac, malia + kira  
Erica: & me n boyd are going first with a roaaaad tripppp  
Kira: aw thats cute  
Lydia: There's 10 of us how are we doing that  
Erica: take the jeep and your car?? 5 in each  
Scott: im at stiles now ill tell him  
Isaac: cool  
Scott: he says it sounds good  
Malia: derek says he'll come

Stiles slides the frustratingly heavy door of Derek's loft open and strolls casually in. Dropping a duffel bag on the couch he wanders through to the kitchen.  
"Honey, I'm home!" He calls obnoxiously, rustling through the cupboards for snacks. A moment later, Derek appears behind him.  
"We're out of snacks." Stiles startles and spins around.  
"Jesus, warn me next time you sneak up like that."  
Derek raises a thick brow.  
"That would defeat the purpose of sneaking. If I was, of course, doing that."  
"Oh fuck off. I know you do it intentionally." Stiles rolls his eyes before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Derek wraps his arms around the other boy and deepens it.  
"Hang on, why are you here?" He breaks it momentarily.  
"We're leaving for the road trip early tomorrow morning?"  
"Don't you think it's a little suspicious to be staying the night before hand? I thought we were keeping this quiet for a while?" Derek pushes.  
"Just tell them I got here early in the morning then." 

"Shit. Stiles." Derek hisses, shaking the boy awake.  
"What?" He mumbles, head still tucked into Derek's side and eyes shut.  
"I can hear Erica's car down the road. They're going to be here in a minute!"  
"Fuck." Stiles agrees, and sits up quickly.  
"You go shower first, and be quick."  
"Mmm. I do not want Scott sniffing sex on me again. 10/10 awkward experience. You don't even want to know what I told him." Stiles comments, grabbing his clothes off the floor on his way to the bathroom.  
"I can imagine." Derek smirks.  
They more or less make it in time, thankfully. Erica marches her way in to the loft, Boyd and Isaac in tow. Stiles tries to look natural as possible on the couch, and manages to look doubly uncomfortable.  
"What are you doing here? I thought the girls were picking you up?"  
"He came over slightly before you guys. To make it easier." Derek responds, wandering out while toweling his damp hair. Stiles suddenly becomes even more awkward, and looks anywhere but the man's bare chest. Erica has to hold in her laughter, and settles on poking Boyd subtly. He shakes his head at her.  
"Right, we're going to wait in the car."

"We've got it in the bag. Did you see how Stiles wasn't looking at Derek? He's so into him!" She giggles as they walk to the car.  
"Whatever you say, lovebug." Boyd returns mildly.  
Erica carefully arranges who's going in each car as part of her master-plan, which is beautifully smushed by an incredibly oblivious Stiles.  
"Right- Derek, Stiles, Malia, Boyd and me will go together. So that's Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia and Isaac in the other car." She orders, and dutifully they all go to their assigned cars until-  
"Hey, Scotty. Swap with Malia and come in the Jeep with me." Stiles cuts in, slapping Scott on the shoulder. The other boy's eyes go wide and he stares at Erica, who frowns.  
"I don't know dude. I should probably go in the girls' car." He mutters uncomfortably.  
"Nah, bro. I'm driving, so I get to pick who comes with me, right?" Stiles plows on blindly.  
"I- I um ought to keep Isaac company. He won't want to be the only guy."  
"Isaac's a big boy. He can withstand girly gossip for a while."  
Erica un-subtly slaps Isaac, who blinks furiously.  
"No," He stutters, eyes still on Erica, "I can't. The thought of hours talking about lipgloss and tampons is terrifying. And that's not considering their music choices." Erica loses all pretense and slaps him over the head.  
"You have no idea what girls talk about do you? Go on, get in. The two of you."  
And with that, they all pile in to the respective cars. Lydia drives off immediately, while Stiles takes his time grumbling.  
"Fucking Scott," he scowls as he starts up the car, "I can't believe he's ditching me for Isaac."  
"I really don't think-" Derek starts, but Stiles talks right over him.  
"I shoved a crayon up Kevin Mendoza's nose in kindergarten for that guy, and how does he repay me? By ditching me for a scarf-wearing loser, that's how."  
"Is this according to your plan?" Malia mutters.  
"Nah, but just let him get it out of his system, he'll forget about it in a minute." Erica shrugs.

"-AND WHO ORGANISED A SURPRISE PARTY IN EIGHTH GRADE? Stiles did!"  
"Can Stiles stop talking in third person?" Derek remarks, somehow keeping his cool in the passenger seat.  
"At least you have Derek instead?" Boyd tries desperately.  
"Whatever." Stiles pouts and focuses on overtaking an asshole driver. Erica takes the blissful break from Stiles and Scott's childhood greatest hits to implement phase two.  
"Hey, Derek. Can you put some music on?" She requests, and he obliges.  
"What do you want?" He asks, fumbling slightly with the phone system.  
"Something romantic." She smirks, and he makes a face.  
"Why?"  
"Just feeling it." She pats Boyd's shoulder as an afterthought.  
"You two better not be getting bodily fluids on my backseats, keep your hands to your- GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY, DUDE!"  
"Why is the non-supernatural creature the most aggressive in the car right now?" Malia comments but everyone ignores her. Derek reluctantly presses play on Spotify and the car's speakers are filled with the sound of- Shakira?  
"This isn't really what I- you know what. Shakira it is." Erica gives up and flops back into her seat. If she was still looking she would have seen that Stiles takes his eyes off the road for a minute to flash Derek a cheeky grin to match the alpha's own. Derek internally recalls Stiles putting a 'sexy' playlist on shuffle for their first time, and the way the song 'Hips Don't Lie' completely ruined the mood and made them laugh until they cried.  
"You fucker!" Stiles hisses, laughing.  
"What?" Erica pipes up.  
"Nothing! I meant- that guy ahead is a fucker. God, BMW drivers amirite?" He covers quickly.  
"God, Jeep drivers! They don't even look at the fucking road!" Derek mimics, playing along.  
"Why couldn't we have taken the Camaro?" Malia whines.  
"Because it's not a practical car!"  
"Because you'd get it dirty!" They shout over eachother, and Boyd strokes Erica's shoulder.  
"How's the plan, honeybun?" He whispers and she glares daggers silently. 

Somehow, they blessedly end up at their hotel (that's so cheap and shitty it ought to be a motel, but the 'h' and the pool keep Lydia and Allison happy) without too much further argument. The girls' car is already there when they stagger out of the Jeep and meet them. Lydia passes Erica the room keys with a wink. She hands them out, leaving Stiles and Derek until last.  
"Oh no," She bites back her laughter, "There's only a double left. Sorry guys."  
They stare at each-other for a minute before suddenly bursting out.  
"Oh no!" Stiles shouts halfheartedly.  
"We couldn't possibly!" Derek agrees.  
"Such an imposition. Really bad planning on your part, Reyes." Stiles continues, but he's already on his way to the room. 

"Jesus, I've been dying to make out since you put that stupid song on!" He exclaims as they fall into their room and immediately start kissing. Derek hums in agreement. 

The others filter off into their respective rooms, and Erica cheers up slightly as she joins Boyd in theirs.  
"Did you see how desperate they both were?" She beams.  
"What, do you think we've won already?" Boyd raises a brow.  
"Nah, not yet. They're probably moping and pining away, not even looking at eachother. After this tonight though? I can practically smell our victory. Stilinski is going to be fucking thanking me!" 

"I should Erica a fruit basket for giving us a double!"  
"Shut up." Derek pants.  
The pair of them make good use of their room, and have an admittedly fun night until the next morning when Derek discovers... an issue.  
"Stiles." He says sheepishly while the boy wanders through the room gathering his clothes off the floor.  
"Yip." He mutters distractedly, toothbrush also in mouth. Derek coughs awkwardly.  
"You're walking funny." Stiles pulls the toothbrush out his mouth and gives an exaggerated wink.  
"Well yeah that-"  
"The others are going to notice!" He growls but Stiles just brushes it off.  
"Just say I slept on the floor then."  
"Okay, there's pretending not be dating and there's pretending to hate you- again. Don't you think it'll make the trip awkward if everyone thinks we're walking on eggshells around each other?"  
"We could just tell them the truth? What difference does it make?"  
Derek fixes him with a stubborn look.  
"Alright, alright. I fell off the bed in the night." He relents and sticks the toothbrush back in his mouth, free hand squeezing his boyfriend's in a comforting gesture. 

Erica initiates her next phase at the beach. The plan is essentially just... the beach. The pack strip down to bathing suits and split off into two groups: the sunbathers and the swimmers. Naturally, the two boys split off into separate groups. To the surprise of literally no one, Stiles hurls himself head first into the water and starts splashing Scott with it, and Derek displays his beautiful abs on a towel and sticks his head in a book.  
"War and Peace? Really?" Erica reads aloud from the front of the man's book. He graces her with a scowl and goes back to it.  
"Don't you want to go in the water? Go... splash around doing whatever the others are?" She continues nonetheless. He lowers his book long enough for them to watch Stiles shove a wad of seaweed down Scott's shorts.  
"Not really." He responds lightly, and yeah- it's somewhat justified. Time for a change of plan, she decides and wades out into the water.  
"Hey Stiles! Don't you think Derek looks hot over there?" She grabs the boy's attention and he turns toward land. A smirk comes across his face.  
"Yeah, he does." Erica beams smugly until-  
"Hey Derek! You look a little hot over there in the sun! Make sure you don't burn!" Stiles yells, cupping his hands to ensure maximum volume. Derek pokes his head up.  
"I've got factor fifty on, asshole!" He shouts back.  
Stiles' grin widens further as he scoops a handful of water up in his arms before dashing across the sand and splashing it right across Derek's bare chest.  
"Fuck you!" He hisses as the cold hits him.  
"Maybe later, big guy." Stiles shoots some finger guns quickly before returning to the water, cackling as he runs.  
Erica just stands stunned and disappointed.  
"You kids need to watch your language!" She spins around to face an old and extremely disgruntled woman.  
"You need to watch what skin you're showing at a certain age, lady." She cuts back and sashays off. She hears Derek frantically apologizing in the distance.

It's time to round off her plan with a success, she thinks as she spots the ice cream truck. With the way Stiles constantly chews on pens and shit, this should be perfect. The group settle down on the sand, and fortunately Stiles perches himself close to Derek. It's probably creepy how much she's scrutinizing their interactions, but thankfully no one notices. Derek's eyes frustratingly avoid the boy next to him, almost as if he knows not to look. That is, until Stiles is well- himself and drops the the ice cream he was holding. Erica's hopes take a rollercoaster ride as Stiles pouts and gives up before Derek offers his in consolation. They exchange a look and Stiles shrugs before accepting it with no comment other than-  
"Better not taste like dog slobber."  
Boyd nudges her in the side and nods. Sharing an ice cream? Oh yeah. They've got it in the bag. She presses a celebratory kiss onto her own boyfriend's cheek. 

They're almost certain that was enough to push them together but there's just no proof, or so Lydia argues that evening. They send Scott and Isaac to subtly pry any information from the boys, but they deny any developments in their relationship. Which technically leaves Team Berica unsuccessful, and it's up to the next pair. 

(Their little progress meeting means they all completely miss the boys in question skinny dipping in the hotel pool.)

Lydia volunteers herself and Allison next. As not only Stiles' closest female friend, but someone in a gay relationship herself, she's pretty certain she's going to pick up Erica's slack. She'll admit that it's a good idea to take them out of their usual habitat and let new places inspire new feelings, so she runs with that and plans a camping trip. Back to nature, back to... primal desires? Besides she knows Stiles adored being a boy scout until he got kicked out for being an overall hazard. 

She runs it past Derek, who agrees, and soon enough the pack's setting up for a cutesy outdoor sleepover. It's a clear night with stars twinkling in the night sky, and it's plenty romantic she decides. Neither her nor her girlfriend had taken into consideration Derek's crippling fear of open flames however. Thankfully it's not too much of an issue- he's just pretty jumpy and stays well away. They feel guilty though for the oversight and vow to let things be relaxed. Which it is until Stiles sets himself on fire.  
"...But you have to toast the marshmallow for longer than that to get the optimal level of meltiness!" Stiles is in the middle of explaining his apparently superior s'mores recipe when he drops his stick on the ground. Unbeknownst to them, it continues to burn and quickly sets his pant leg alight.  
"Stiles!" Derek cries out suddenly, and they all notice the flames creeping up his leg. He leaps up and starts swearing furiously, trying and failing to put it out while Derek grows more and more distraught. Kira comes to the rescue with her waterbottle and tips it all over him. The fire flickers out and they're left with a nasty charred scent. Derek nearly faints at the sight of the very minor burns on Stiles' leg so Scott bandages it up, and they return to main campfire. Derek sits a safe distance away, with Stiles pressed close to his side. They cite pain-draining as their excuse, but it's clear Derek wants his loved one close after the ordeal. Trauma aside, Lydia's still feeling confident. She strokes Allison's hand as they chat breezily around the fire, until slowly big fat drops of rain pelt their way down from the darkening sky.  
"It was meant to be cloudy!" She cries in frustration, and the crackle of thunder echoes her words.  
"Can't you do something?" Malia turns to Kira, who's stunned for a second but then rolls her eyes.  
"I can light a dead bulb, Malia. Not stop a whole thunderstorm!" She drawls.  
"You absorbed a whole hospital's power, all I'm saying is-"  
Lydia tunes out. Lightening crackles down across the preserve and she scowls.  
"We need to take shelter!" She yells to the others, pushing her soaked hair out of her eyes and gathering up their stuff, "Wheres the nearest place?"  
"My old house." Derek shouts back, a grim expression across his features. Wow. It sure is a night of grief for the poor guy. She's too caught up in packing up and ensuring Allison's safety that she completely misses Derek and Stiles gripping on to each-other's hands and huddling together.  
As they hide from the storm in the burnt shell of the Hale house, Lydia miserably draws her attempt as a failure. 

Scott and Isaac take their time planning their own try. With Isaac as Derek's housemate and Scott as Stiles' lifelong friend, they should have it in the bag. After much discussion, Scott suggests a simple guys gaming night, which Isaac tweaks into a board-gaming night considering Derek's recent surge of pack bonding activities. It's the perfect balance of their interests- what could go wrong?

Many things. Many, many things- several times in a row. It starts out with the pure challenge of getting the two idiots on a team together. They're surprisingly stubborn.  
"So me and Isaac will go together-" Scott starts but Stiles cuts in immediately.  
"Oh so you're siding with him again, huh?" He says, squinting and crossing his arms. Derek places a hand on his shoulder in warning and Boyd inhales slowly as if begging for 'Jesus Christ not this AGAIN.'  
"Stiles." The alpha warns but he ignores him.  
"You know, one day I'm going to strangle you with one of those scarves." He mimes the gesture violently, but Derek slowly pulls his hands down and pats his arm.  
"I'll go with Isaac. You go with Scott." he says calmly.  
"No!" Scott blurts out, "You should go with Derek."  
"Why would I go with Derek?" Stiles says quickly, his voice slightly high pitched, "I want to go with you."  
"Because... I just think it would be a good combination." He offers.  
"Scotty, I've known you as long as I can remember. I know you're just saying that as reverse psychology, because you want to win."  
"So prove him wrong! Go together and win." Isaac jumps in.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"I guess Boyd and I are the reject team then?" Danny chimes in. 

Scott and Isaac immediately regret forcing the pair together. Scott's not actually certain whether they're genuinely fighting, or if they're doing it as revenge. Knowing his best friend, it's almost definitely a mix of both. It starts out with aggressive opinions about the pizza order and then develops into full on arguments about their game tactics.  
"Stiles don't move there." Derek snaps and nearly crushes the card he's holding.  
"Don't tell me what to do! I can move where I want, it doesn't affect our overall strategy." Stiles bites back.  
"It puts your character in danger, though. If you stay on the base, I can move my character to Scott's base."  
"Oh, so that's what it's about?"  
"What?"  
"Your constant need to keep me away from anything remotely dangerous!"  
"Oh for fuck's sake, that's not true and you know it-"  
"Stiles don't go after the monsters! Stiles don't drive your own car, it's a death trap! Stiles don't breathe without-"  
"-Your car is a death trap! I've literally offered the Camaro a million times-"  
"Oh please. You'd cry like a little bitch if I dared touch the Camaro!"  
"Stiles, we've literally had se- I mean, we've had Jackson bleed out in there!"  
"How did they get from a board game to cars so fast?" Danny asks, completely baffled. 

They try and deescalate the situation at every available opportunity, but it comes to a head when Stiles throws his game pieces at Derek. Stiles had made a smartass comment, which led to Derek shoving him and subsequently the packet of plastic counters is launched at Derek's head and the board flipped over. Stiles stomps off to the kitchen and Danny hastily follows.  
Scott exchanges a look with Isaac as they help Derek gather all of the pieces back together and place them neatly in the box.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom." He hops up and wanders down the corridor so he can listen in on the conversation taking place in the kitchen. 

"He just doesn't trust me! Or himself for that matter. It seriously drives me nuts." He hears snatches of the two voices.  
"Have you talked any more about-" Danny starts but Stiles interrupts.  
"Yeah. I asked him again when we were on the road trip, but he didn't even try and justify himself again."  
"When do you think he'll be ready?"  
Someone sighs, probably Stiles.  
"I don't know. I'm scared it's because he's going to call it off, to be honest. He needs to do it before I leave for college in the fall." 

Holy shit. Has Stiles been asking Derek to bite him? It would make sense. Derek wouldn't want to bite Stiles after he's denied the offer so many times before, and it would fit with their ongoing battle about trust and letting Stiles be involved with pack business. He'd also need to do it before fall, so there's plenty of time to spend with the pack and getting a handle on control. Scott walks back to the living room deep in thought. Clearly his friend's been keeping the decision a secret, so he vows to do the same.  
If Scott had stayed listening for just a minute longer he would have heard Stiles explicitly state he was referring to coming out- but of course he doesn't.  
It's not hard for him and Isaac to tell that they've lost with their attempt, and they reluctantly pass the baton to Kira and Malia. 

The girls opt for the classic club night. They decide to make Derek their main target: Kira pawns Lydia into buying Stiles a cute outfit, and employs Malia as a jealousy tool. Neither of them know the boys that well, having only turned back into a human and moving to BH respectively, so they're planning to use the tried and tested method of getting wasted. 

It starts off well. The bartender- Brad? Brett! is also a supernatural and has no problem slipping wolfsbane infusions into their drinks for only a small surcharge, so they're all decently tipsy and having a good time. Kira dances up against Scott for a while and almost forgets to tip Malia off to dance with Stiles. The girl's wearing incredibly short shorts and looks pretty sexy. She watches her make her way across to Stiles and start to dance with him. He seems reluctant at first but gives in, and before long they're practically grinding. She checks back, and sure enough Derek's watching. She hopes the sour look on his face is from jealousy and not just the strong whiskey he's been drinking. Derek's eyes stay fixed on Stiles from across the bar, and she revels in her success. Kira lets herself lose focus on the boys as she feels her own boyfriend's hand slide lower until it's cupping her ass, and they start to make out.  
She doesn't notice Stiles leaving Malia or Derek disappearing from the bar exactly five minutes later. 

Stiles is waiting in a stall already when Derek slips into the bathroom to meet him. They launch into a kiss immediately, and slam up against the wall.  
"You looked so hot dancing with her." Derek pants into the boy's neck, who merely nods. His cheeks are flushed crimson and pupils blown wide with lust. Just as they start to pull their pants down and get into something more, the door opens and a couple of people walk in. Derek clamps his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and keeps his legs around his waist with the other to ensure they don't notice there's company.  
"I actually think Kira and Malia have it in the bag with tonight." It's Scott. Presumably Isaac laughs quietly.  
"I know, who would have thought it. They've known Stiles and Derek for the least amount of time as well. I was pretty sure Erica would win right off the bat. Did you even see them? They were so ready to hook up."  
"Do we get another round if they don't after tonight? Or do we see if they get together by themselves?" Scott muses, and then a moment later the door thuds shut. Derek releases his hands, and Stiles is instantly furious.  
"What the fuck!" He hisses, "Did you even hear that! They've been playing a game of who can force us together?" The disgust is evident in his voice. Derek scowls, feeling pissed off himself.  
"This entire time, I thought we were just spending quality time together as a pack before we all split up for college- but they've been sticking their noses in to a relationship that's clearly none of their damn business!" Stiles' voice wavers, as he grows more upset. They zip their pants up and break apart.  
"I don't think they mean it maliciously." He says finally.  
"Well, it feels pretty malicious. We're real people- not entertainment."  
"So what are you going to do?" Derek asks, squeezing Stiles' hand in an effort to comfort him.  
"Tell them to back off?"  
"Or..." Derek raises a brow and starts to smile.  
"Or?"  
"We could have some fun with it. Give them some real entertainment."  
"Oh, you've been rubbing off on me too much."  
"Sure have." They chuckle at the immaturity for a moment before growing serious.  
"You're really ready?"  
"Yeah." 

And so they concoct their own plan to thoroughly confuse the pack members. Stiles goes back to find Malia and continues to dance with her, growing more and more intimate until she makes an excuse to flee and find Kira. Derek returns to the bar and makes sure the others are watching as he flirts with the bartender. They all look mildly shocked, and that then includes himself when he actually gets the woman's number. He sees Malia tell Kira something and her mouth drops open. Perfect. He sneaks out the club five minutes after Stiles. 

The next afternoon he calls a pack meeting, and they flip their game. They act overly cutesy and unmistakably like a couple. Stiles is there before the others (of course he'd been there since the night before, but they didn't know that) and practically sits in Derek's lap instead of the vast expanse of free couch next to him. In addition to that, they wear each other's shirts and get handsy. Trying not to laugh is impossible as the teens whisper amongst themselves, clearly fascinated by their behavior. The funniest part of it is that no one says anything, despite clearly wanting to. Erica looks like she's having a serious struggle keeping her mouth shut when Derek calls Stiles 'babe'. As fun as it is messing with them though, the whole objective was to get things out in the open, so they act normal again the next time everyone meets up.  
It ends up being at the Beacon Hills Police Department summer fundraiser, of all things. Derek's mingling with his new coworkers, now that both the Sheriff and his son have successfully groomed him into joining the force. Deputy Parrish is definitely glad to have another supernatural at the station, and makes it known to Derek. They're chatting amicably when Stiles turns up and slips an arm around his waist.  
"It's gonna be pretty weird having my dad and boyfriend work together." He comments breezily, loud enough for the pack members nearby to overhear. He's pretty sure he hears one of them choke on their drink in response. As soon as Parrish turns away, Erica grabs the two of them by their arms.  
"Dude! That's gonna bruise." Stiles whines, clutching the spot where she yanked him. She ignores the comment and puts her hands on her hips.  
"You two are together aren't you?" She demands.  
They share a look before grinning and holding hands.  
"Yup."  
The others crowd around.  
"Since when?" Isaac asks.  
"Oh, I don't know. Like four months? Before graduation, but that's to be kept on the down low."  
"Four months!" Scott exclaims. Lydia holds her hand up to silence them.  
"You mean to say we've been trying to get these two idiots together when they've been dating the entire time?"  
"So none of us won?" Erica pouts.  
"Oh yeah, we know about your little fucking game too," Stiles raises his brows, "Not cool. It wasn't any of your business."  
"Huh. Good for you guys." Boyd says simply, and they all agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty awful ending because I only really planned the start! Sorry.
> 
> Always appreciate comments! come talk to me on tumblr @ chocolateorangecat :)


End file.
